


Shopping Spree

by BabyMilk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Will, Forced Voyeurism, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder, Romance, Will is a lil older, lots of blood and gore, sort of, top!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a continuation of my fic Pretty Baby</p><p>a few years after Hannibal and Will live together, Hannibal doesn't want Will to follow in his homicidal footsteps, but agrees to take his boy on a "shopping trip"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Spree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ltskiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltskiki/gifts).



> ANOTHER Hannibal fic
> 
> a sort of sequel to Pretty Baby  
> for Gabriel <3
> 
> enjoy!

"pleeeease?" Will whined.  
Will was now seventeen, excelling in school and a social butterfly. Hannibal made an aggressive cut on the liver of a homeless man, blood pooling on the cutting board.  
Will knew severed legs, heads, torso's and arms were stashed in large freezers under their home, carefully wrapped in plastic. He never knew where these body parts came from, who or why Hannibal brought them here.  
"alright." Hannibal agree'd, his voice dark, red hands sliding fat away and into the garbage can.

That was about a week ago, and today they stand in an off road cabin. The location was practically invisible unless you already knew where it was. A woman sat in an old, wooden chair Hannibal brought with them, smartly dressed and strapped to the seats arms and legs with thin rope. She stared back at Will, the boy comfortably laid out on the dusty blankets of the bed. She looked angry, upset, crowsfeet eyes glaring daggers in Wills direction.  
Their "shopping trip" had consisted of Hannibal bringing Will on a long car ride. He'd fallen asleep multiple times, unfortunately missing the kidnapping of this woman, he only heard her kicking when Hannibal forced her into the trunk.

speak of the devil Hannibal returned, his hands freshly washed and still slightly damp. The bound woman thrashed when he appeared, the chair almost tipping from her limited kicks and flailing. "is this what you always do?" Will asked, somewhat unnerved "admittedly no." Hannibal began, taking a seat next to Will "I thought i'd do something special, something more intimate." a cold hand cupped the back of Wills neck, thumb rubbing affectionately against the knob of the boys spine. Will stole swift glances at the woman, she was still but angry like a dark cloud in the room. Her presence made him nervous, and Hannibal sensed it "don't worry, dear, she won't do you any harm." he guided Wills face away from her, squishing his cheeks into a pout.  
Hannibal released his face in favor of standing, the boy watched when the man took the womans wrinkled fingers in hand "be a good girl." he said, pulling back her long, brown locks to which she aggressively leaned away from his hand. Her pinkie bent awkwardly, her scream muffled by duck tape. Hannibal left her finger bending backwards, approaching Will again.  
Gently he guided Will onto his back, climbing over him like some sort of wild animal on the hunt. The boy flushed when face-to-face with his lover, all to aware of the stranger staring at them from across the room. They kissed, a tender exchange that only stopped for Hannibal to help Will remove his knitted sweater. By the time Will was naked he felt more than exposed, like the womans stare was undressing him in other ways, stripping his skin to see what inside would have thought being with a cannibal was a good idea.  
Hannibal did his best to distract the boy, stroking his hips with large hands, sliding down his thighs until his fingertips met with Wills present knee-socks. Will tugged at Hannibals tie, struggling to undo the knot without getting himself tangled. His lover huffed in amusement, completely unaffected by their prisoner he stripped himself of his suit.  
The woman started yelling again, scaring poor Will. He hid himself under Hannibals arm, hoping his small form could disappear from her sight. Hannibal sighed in defeat, clearly they wouldn't get anything done if Will was afraid. "her eyes..." Will whimpered "her eyes are judging me." he spoke softly in Hannibals ear and he smiled "don't worry, love. I'll fix it."  
Will watched, nude, as Hannibal carefully removed the womans eyes. She wailed and cried when Hannibal forced his fingers behind her eyeballs, gently plucking them from her face, leaving two red holes in their wake. Not one to be wasteful Hannibal placed the squishy orbs onto a pristine white plate. She bled a bit, still alive and breathing heavily. 

Will welcomed Hannibal back to the bed, occasionally staring into the dark holes in the womans face. When the man entered him Will felt his body rock back and forth against the sheets. His hips were well off the bed, long narrow legs caging Hannibal as he took pleasure in the boys body. He felt the drag of Hannibals penis along his rippled walls, Will saw lights and sparks behind his eyes whenever his prostate was stimulated. They kissed, tongue wrapping around the other like snakes. He wondered what it would be like to bite off someones tongue, to feel the blood in his mouth and the skin between his teeth. Would it be chewy? Taking Hannibals tongue into his mouth he sucked like he would on a sucker, tasting.

\--

Hannibal dismembered her, she was stripped of her clean suit, her naked body lain on a large steel table stained with old blood. Hannibal used a machine, Will wasn't sure what, but it roared and sliced through her flesh like knife through butter. Will suckled his dick, knees aching. He felt her blood splatter onto his nose and in his hair. Will didn't terribly mind, the boy was still nude, licking around the crown of Hannibals hard penis. Soon her leg was separated from her hip, a clean cut. Will watched the limb hit the floor, bone somewhat exposed as Hannibal sawed away at her other.  
Once all her limbs were removed they were piled in a corner like logs. He released Hannibal from his mouth, white bubbles leaving his lips, thin strings connected from the slit to his nose. "go on, swallow." Hannibal tapped his throat with one hand, the other marking lines around the dead womans neck for cutting direction. Will did as asked, hot slime lingering in his throat, standing. Hannibal began to remove her head, blood spraying, staining Wills lily body. He was showered with red for only a brief moment, the tough muscle gave way and her head tumbled to the floor, rolling to the side. 

Hannibal guided him to their bathroom, leaving her naked bloody torso behind. Will washed himself, the water around him turning red like a bible story. He felt warm and numb, his lover stroking Wills wet hair. "do you always do that?" he asked, knees poking out of the sudsy water "yes." Hannibal answered simply, sleeves rolled to his elbows to avoid getting his sleeves any wetter. They sat in silence together for another moment. "are we eating tonight?" "of course." Hannibal said "but not her. I have something else." 

Will pondered in his thoughts, watching red swirl in the tub. Maybe he'd leave the hard work to Hannibal.


End file.
